There is a method for automatically selecting content that matches the preference of a user or for automatically recording a program automatically selected from among recorded video content. Recording and/or playback apparatuses acquire an electronic program guide (EPG), search for programs that have keywords in the title or summary, and present them.
Moreover, there has been provided a technology to automatically determine which portion of content should be used as index information in a case where an image of a predetermined scene of the content is displayed as index information. For example, there has been provided a method for determining portions of content played back at a normal speed as highlights of the content using information indicating portions of the content where a user performs a fast-forward or rewind operation and information indicating the portions of the content played back at a normal speed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-16903).